Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x+5y = 1$ $-25x+15y = -5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x+5y = 1$ $5y = -3x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-25x+15y = -5$ $15y = 25x-5$ $y = \dfrac{5}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{3}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.